First Train Home
by dib07
Summary: Sonadow. Sonic isn't sure he's ready for a relationship, and thinks that Shadow isn't either. Getting on the train determines his choice. And the ride he's in for.  Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic and Shadow.


**First Train Home**

**Rating: T**

**By: Dib07**

**Sonadow**

**Inspired by the song: First Train Home by Imogen Heap**

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

**This is my first published Sonadow, and I've rated it T as it is implied. This story is purely conjured from the song, and though it may mean many different things to other people, this is what the song meant to me. Every time I listened, I imagined these scenes so vividly, and knew that I had to get it down on paper. And I rarely write scenes inspired by songs on the spur of the moment.**

**Just realized, this is the shortest oneshot I ever did, written up and completed in less than an hour.**

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Sonic walked onto the platform, nervous for once in his life. He had rarely ever been truly anxious. Why worry when whatever happened, happened? Anguish and doubt were alien emotions. But sometimes, sometimes things worked very differently… for starters, when you were in a rocky relationship.

Swallowing down regret, he looked down at the directions and address he had been given. He looked up again at the train approaching the platform, the steam rising from its chimney in long, greasy plumes. The noise reverberating along the metallic track as its gossamer wheels screeched to a definable halt. The people on the platform hurried to and fro like busy ants. They all had their destinations on mind. No hesitation in their step. No weary decision on their many, uniformed faces. This indeed was the right train. He had to get on it… if he wanted their relationship to continue. Of course, he could back out. Turn round and ignore this train. This path. This choice. And never see him again.

Everything would be… over.

No more complications. No more games.

And no more trains were destined to run upon this track today.

The train coughed to a painful stop and its passenger doors opened, admitting new entries while others hastily departed onto journeys of their own.

Sonic heaved the bag up higher over his shoulder.

To go.

Not to go.

Their games were confusing. Make the wrong move and he'd be patronized. Punished with a hateful scowl. Ignored.

However, the urge to feel him again… the terrible yearning after being apart for so long… for contact of any kind.

_I've got to get on it._

Walking towards the resting train, its shiny sides full of rapped metal and glorious dents, awaited him with open doors. The people were dispersing around him allowing more room to pass through.

Timorously he stepped up onto the cart step, looking at all the rows of seats.

With his new, unruly partner, time barely breathed. As if they had entered a dead zone where all but they mattered. Existed. Together.

Sitting down on the worn seat, he nestled himself by the scratched window and took out Shadow's letter, still enveloped. Sonic had already opened it and read it many times. Once more couldn't hurt, surely?

The train started up, heaving and chugging its great weight forwards. The platform started to crawl away in faster waves until the metallic beast plunged down a dark underground tunnel. The lights in the cabin kept his world from falling into darkness and he was able to read his letter.

Four nights ago, they had had a row. Well, Shadow had. Unfortunately when they argued, he tended to dip into his overlander supply of liquor and well… drink. Unable to tolerate the alcohol, he got drunk incredibly quick. And Sonic had failed to see the warnings, and got to see firsthand just how rough Shadow could be after a few glasses of bourbon.

Still sporting the hefty purple blemish on his cheek, Sonic opened out the letter to read Shadow's scrawled apology. It was a long letter. One of those forced replies that must have taken a lot of effort on his part. Maybe it was Sonic who had made the mistake. Maybe… maybe…

_Too late. Can't get out now._

Sonic leaned against the glass, eyes filled with his own puzzled, worried expression. This was either the biggest mistake in his life…

Or… the makings of something he might come to love… or regret.

Shadow was stony. Unpredictable. Hurtful.

The train sped out the tunnel in spurts of deadly speed. Sonic closed his eyes, remembering the good times. The night in the kitchen, both trying to make their first omelet. The nights under the stars, clichéd yes, but magical all the same.

He ignored the people all around. Blanked out their chatter. The chug and whine of the train. Carefully he slipped the letter into its worn envelope and back into the rucksack.

The train took him across more underground tunnels, a couple of empty stations and through a town. Finally it came to a rest at platform 8 in Charter's Way within the busiest part of the human city. The passenger doors opened. Shaking his head, Sonic took a deep, relaxing breath, jumped out of his seat and joined the congregation of people.

He stepped out of the carriage and into the feral crowds on the platform. Business men, tourists and youths surrounded him on all sides. The train roared and bellowed at his back. The air was thick with unsettling noise. He tried to look past their bodies, tried to spy ahead. But there was no Shadow.

A part of him – a strong part of him – wasn't surprised.

As the crowds began to thin, so did Sonic's hopes. Disappointment was a clingy condition often undesired. And here he was, straining for someone whom he could not see.

Maybe Shadow had given up. Saw the relationship as too much bother. A rose bush that had to be trimmed and maintained one too many times.

_I guess I'm not that perfect anyway._

He gave one final search, heart sinking terribly when he saw a familiar face through the sea of arms, human bodies and baby buggies.

His ears pricked forwards

Could it be?

Yes.

Shadow. Standing alone on the platform further down the line than Sonic had been expecting. He stood there, smiling ever so softly, eyes twinkling bright red under the florescent lights of the station. His arms opened out in a subtle gesture of welcome.

Sonic couldn't help himself, and a stupid, childish grin enveloped his whole being and his soul. Gripping the bag strap tight against his shoulder, Sonic began to run, red and white sneakers patting along the dusty concrete floor. His other arm opened out, waving frantically as he ran towards him, even when there was no need.

_What matters to you, it doesn't matter, matter to me_

_What matters to me, doesn't matter, matter to you_

_What matters to you, doesn't matter, matter to them_

_What matters to them, it doesn't change anything_

The people passed like ghosts. Invisible. Not real. Only Shadow was here, standing, waiting. Arms open.

Footsteps pounding in time to his heart, Sonic closed the distance, all past regret smothered away. Hurled away.

Sonic leapt up… and jumped into his arms.

He was here. They were together, they could make it work.

Hope was blossoming afresh.

He felt Shadow's arms wrap around him and squeezed him tight.

/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

**Dib07: Those two, so cute. Yeah, can't believe I just said that. Wish I could write that quickly all the time.**


End file.
